It's a Konoha Thing
by LotieBoom
Summary: He's 14 years old living in the village and his only worry is what prank is he gonna make next, when something happens and his life changes. Now, he's the "ridiculous late to school/new guy at The Academy", has to learn 4 years of magic in one year, and try to seduce certain Hufflepuff girl without making a fool of himself. Naruto in Hogwarts! Kind of. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**First, long ass author's note.**

I always loved Harry Potter, and years ago, I wrote this hilarious fic with Naruto's characters in the HP's universe, but lost all work with change of computers. Now, a few days ago I remembered it and wanted to write again, and I just couldn't let go of the idea, so here it is.

Originally, it was going to be just an one-shot, but it was going to be very, _very_ long, so I decided to do it multi-chaptered. I tried to adapt Naruto and its world and characters to the HP universe as much as I could without losing the essence of "spells, magic, Hogwarts, wands". It won't have many chapters, though. I thought about it for _**just now**_ rather than long-way (?). (Meaning that is just as an introduction to Naruto in Hogwarts! Yay! But nothing more. Not last year of school/graduation. Not big final fight. Not next generation, etc. Just now.) Also, in the first draft it was way angstier than this (I wanted to make it like the very first one I wrote— funny. But it seems that with years of not writing, I lost that "funny bone", and now I'm more of a drama/angst writer.), but I didn't want that "dark" theme for this fic, so I tried to make it as angst-free as possible.

This chapter is more introduction of Naruto rather than School/Houses/Other Characters. Those will come next chapter.

English is **not** my first language/native-tongue, so I apologize in advance if there are any grammar or vocabulary or spelling mistakes. I try to write it as "clean" as possible, but perhaps there are one or two things that I didn't see, so, sorry for that.

Sorry for the long author note.

.

.

* * *

 **It's a Konoha Thing**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

.

.

It was raining. Gray clouds tinted the sky while little wet pools filled the earth. Konohagakure was known for its shinny, warm weather with sunny days. It _almost_ never rained, it snowed, but rain was more peculiar. Some people believed that changes like this only happened when fate was messing around, shaping people's lives.

Everyone in the village was secured into their homes, warm with food in their bellies and enjoying time with their families, waiting 'till the day ended. Well, almost everyone.

"Stop!" Yelled a man running behind a young boy and gesturing with his hands, gripping a wooden club tightly. "Stop! Ya filthy brat!"

Said young blonde boy was running like his life depended on it, dodging the puddles that covered the road while trying not to slip. "Can't! Sorry!" He replied and ran faster. The name of the boy was _Naruto_ , a name who many knew, but not for the right deeds.

It wasn't his intention to gain enemies in the village, everyone already hated him, so he couldn't do worse. But the pranks, well, he had to get attention somehow, didn't he? Be that by making pranks or ploys, it didn't matter. If only he had friends or, at least, someone who cared. But as it was now, he had no one but himself. Well, there was Iruka Umino, a scholar that sometimes visited the village, and who helped Naruto in many times. But Iruka lived at The Academy, and visited the village every few weeks, so he didn't see him much.

The first time Iruka talked about that place, he had called it " _Konoha_ " so Naruto thought he lived in another side of the village, but Iruka laughed and explained that he meant Konoha Academy. The boy didn't know what The Academy was for exactly —a school? A simple academy, as the name said?—, but as Iruka spent all his time there working hard, it must have been somewhere important, more than just "simple".

Naruto ran into a dark ally and kept going, taking different turns, trying to lose the villager... which, after some rights and lefts in the ally-maze, he did. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a prank anyway, just a little painting to the man's shop, nothing serious, but guess the man was sensitive, or just plain hated him. Yeah, maybe it was both. The man finally gave up, the boy wasn't worth it, especially in a weather like that one. He stopped, resigned and angry, he cursed the boy and started his way back.

Naruto, in the meantime, was already far away, having gone deeper through the dark corridors. He didn't hear any more yelling, so he stopped and turned, and when he saw no one following him, he laid his back against the wall to rest his body and control his breathing. _'Darn, he can keep up, for being an old one',_ he thought, panting, with his hands on his knees. The rain slowed down, coming to be just a fine drizzle, but by that time, Naruto was already soaked wet and shivering. Regardless of that, he started grinning. He had had worse nights.

"Yeah! See that, old man!" He yelled lifting up his arms to the already darkening sky. He laughed some, remembering the shopkeeper's face when he saw what Naruto had done. Then, he calmed himself down, still grinning, and straightened up.

He started walking the long way back to the apartment where he lived, Iruka had left it for him when he moved to the academy. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a man came stumbling down the next turn in the ally. As the man was not looking where he was going, he almost went crashing against Naruto, if the boy hadn't moved backwards and to the side in the last second. The movement caught the man's attention and he looked curiously at the young boy, halting.

"... 'the hegh ay you?" His words blurred, like he had sand in his mouth and couldn't talk properly. He blinked a few times, like coming off of a dream, waking up.

"Huh?" Naruto had a bad feeling about him. "W-who are you?" The blonde gave two more steps backwards, bumping against the wall. The man was trying to get a hold of his surroundings, it seemed, as he didn't pay any attention to Naruto.

Next, a young brunette woman came running looking tired for her chase, and stopped some steps away from the man. "Surrender now! You have nowhere else to go, bandit,— wait, huh?" She looked to see a boy in front of the man. As the woman had a wooden stick in her hand, the boy tried to back down again with no avail, and lifted his arms. He had seen what those woody things could do, even though he didn't fully understand what they were. He still felt the phantom pain of the burn that one of the villagers had given him last week with that thing.

"I didn't do anything!" Maybe the woman was some kind of guard or official? He didn't know what was going on there, but he had no intention of being part of it. He had enough that day with the angry shopkeeper. "Well, not... recently?" He cringed then, caught in his lie. It wasn't that bad of a prank. _'Wait, wait... Did she say bandit?'_

The woman, seeming no more than twenty-somenthing, grow confused for a moment, frowning, but both their looks went to the man when he skidded to Naruto and roughly grabbed him, emitting a yelp and a _'hey!'_ from the blonde, and locked his arm around the boy's neck, facing her.

"Try anyzing el', daring, an' the boy pays." He blurred his words, holding a blunt knife to the blonde's neck. "Drop the wan', lady."

"Okay, fine, just let him go. Don't hurt him. He's just a kid." She tried reasoning before anything escalated, lowering her wand as slowly as she could, trying to see an opening. The boy squirmed in the man's hold.

"Wait," Naruto frowned when hearing her words. "You don't... want to hurt me?" Other people wouldn't care about him, or what this guy did to him. Some, even, had joined in the beating.

The woman, at this, grow even more confused. "What...?"

"Okay, dat's enough." The man was gaining more control of his tongue, it seemed, as he pronounced his words better. "Go back where you came fro', lady. An' tell that blonde medic mentor o' yours to let go o' my par'ner or else..." He tightened his hold and the knife cut the boy's neck a little, the blonde letting out a hiss.

"You're not getting away with this! Lady Tsunade will..." She couldn't finish when the boy bit the man and tried to escape. The man yelled but didn't let go of him, and when his hand moved the wrong way the knife slashed the boy's neck. "No! What have you done—?!" Blood, there was too much blood going off the slash. The boy, the poor kid...

...was letting out a guttural laugh. His head laid down while his bangs hid his eyes, the only visible thing being his eery smile showing off his teeth and the now accentuated whisker marks on his cheeks.

"W-what...?" The grasp on the boy weakened, so Naruto used the opportunity and turned around to face the man. "Y-your eyes... 'The hell ar' you?!" Naruto's eyes were no longer those expressive intense blue, but deep dark red, just like the markings on his cheeks. He grabbed the man's knife with his teeth, bending it. "M-my dagger... How?!"

"No... It can't be..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Those eyes, and that red aura which was going off of him. _'This boy...? Could it be... Kurama...?'_

"You will... pay..." Said Naruto in a deeper tone. "For hurting... my vessel..." Before anyone could react, the boy leaped in all four from the floor to the frozen man and bit his neck, emitting a surprised scream. Both of them fell down, and after some minutes of more biting and blood loss, the man fell unconscious.

She was frozen in place. _'Kurama...?!'_ Why no one told her that the boy carrying the demon was in the village? Did Lady Tsunade know? She didn't think so, but still... When the boy growled, still with his prey, she finally reacted and stood up quickly, not having realized when she had kneeled. Before anything else could happen, she took a syringe out of her pouch and injected it on the back of the boy's neck, putting him to sleep. 'A _sedative. That w_ _ill_ _be enough for_ _an_ _hour_ _, at least._ _'_ The boy didn't even realize, having put all his attention on his victim.

She sighed, looking at the scene before her. If she knew all this would've happened, she would've followed Lady Tsunade's advice of staying at Konoha, instead of visiting the village to buy some medicinal herbs and, in the case of her mentor, to get her head out of so much paperwork.

She was in one of the street markets, deeply focused in all the different plants there were, when two bandits stole her purse and hurried down the street. Thankfully, Lady Tsunade was nearby, so they had split up to look for them. As they were simple bandits, they didn't see the need to use any spell, though now that she thought of it, it could've saved her time. The small dose of sedative she gave this bandit when she got closed enough wasn't enough, obviously, as he escaped and came this way.

"But then..." Her eyes went to the blonde boy unconscious, lying on his side. "Then, if we didn't come here, I wouldn't have met you, _jailer_ of Kurama." His bloody neck was healing so quickly, she was surprised it wasn't worse. She could have swore that she saw how the man made a deep cut, but as it was now... It only seemed like a paper cut. Of course, it must be Kurama. But then again, he was helping his _jailer_? When did he grow _soft_?

Everyone older than twenty knew about the demon, everyone older than thirty remembered perfectly about him and what exactly happened. As for her... she didn't know that he was here. In the village. The council... They said the boy was exiled and lost, having gone off to another land. After that, Lady Tsunade and her never paid any more thought about it, thinking that other land would take good care of him, he would be better off somewhere else.

She frowned upon the way of her thoughts. Could it be... That they lied to Lady Tsunade...? Even Lord Sarutobi? She would have to speak with her mentor first, and then form conclusions on her own. So now, the first thing she would do was to find the blonde medic.

.

* * *

.

Voices. That was the first thing he grew aware of when coming to his senses. But they sounded muffled. It was like waking up, but very, very slowly, it all felt foggy. He tried to remember what happened.

 _ **Oh.**_ Right. He blacked out again. It happened every time he was very hurt as much to bleed. He didn't understand how or why, but each time it was like something took over his body, while he remained in a dream, a dark void of nothingness, of unconsciousness. The voices then, started to get clearer and clearer.

"... them over and over again. They never listened." _'Was that Iruka?'_ He tried to move his hand but it was still too numb.

"They didn't tell us anything about that when we first came here." _'Hey! That was the young woman with the bandit!'_

"I myself thought he was shipped off somewhere else, and that it was... too late to get him back. With Danzo convincing me and looking so sure about it..." That was a man's voice, deep and old. "Though, I should have known better than to trust him. If the boy is alive and in the village, Danzo lied to _me_ , and then I to all of you." He finished with a growl. Naruto heard some scratching the floor so the man must have moved.

"I already proposed it when Naruto turned twelve, Lord Sarutobi. He's an extraordinary kid, and smart. With the right teacher and the right learning course, he could accomplish wonders." Naruto felt himself blushing of embarrassment at Iruka's praising. "If we let him attend—"

"Konoha? But what about Kurama? Lady Tsunade, maybe Lord Jiraiya could..."

"Look, Teacher," She sighed exasperated. That was a woman's voice, but he didn't recognized it, or the voice of the man who spoke before. "I agreed to take this out of respect for you. But this just tells me once more how _low_ and _distasteful_ this village can be, and why I decided to left it in the past." Surprisingly, her voice remained calm, only accentuating the words to describe the village.

"Tsunade, I know. Let me fix this, which I will. But please, we need a headmaster now more than ever. Don't—"

"Lady Tsunade—"

Naruto felt fingers grabbing his hand and touching his pulse. His closed eyelids fluttered at her touch. "I know you're awake, Naruto." She said in a small voice.

 _'Busted...'_ He opened his eyes and scowled in pain at the bright artificial light. He closed them once more, trying to move his free hand to put it over his eyes, but it felt more tiring.

"Shizune, please, the lights?" He felt more than saw when the lights were turned off, and then, a small brightness by the door illuminated. Maybe a lantern, or a candle?

"Try opening them again, Naruto." She kept her voice small, to not hurt the boy's numb ears, apparently. He opened his eyes again, and this time, left them wide open. "How do you feel?"

"Uh... kind of dizzy?" It came out more like a question than an answer. "What— where am I? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He tried to seat up with the help of the woman. He saw that he was in a bed, white walls around him, _new_ and _dry_ hospital clothes. White, it was all too white, even his clothes. _'My jumpsuit? Where is it?'_ Naruto investigated his surroundings with his eyes but didn't find it. The place where he was seemed like a normal hospital ward, with several beds set one next to each other, and some even in front of them. It looked like an institution. He shivered, and not from the cold precisely.

Then he saw the brightness that barely illuminated the room and gasped. "What—?! That stick is..." _Wand,_ he remembered others calling those things wands. He tried getting away from that, which made the people around him frown. The young woman —Shizune?— lowered her wand a bit, trying to stop Naruto from seeing it. Instead of Tsunade though, as he expected, it was the old man who talked, —Sarutobi, was that? He came closer to Naruto's bed.

"That's a wand, kid, nothing to fear, don't worry. Is just a... magic wooden artifact, you could say." He chuckled at Naruto's still perplexed staring. Then he grow serious again. "You are in Konoha Academy, Naruto. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Headmaster of Konoha Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're at the academy's medical ward right now. And these are Tsunade Senju—new Headmaster, her assistant/student Shizune, and professor Iruka—"

"Umino, I know." The blonde said looking up at the young man who was currently smiling at him, relieved. "We are... uh..."

"Friends." Iruka came near the bed, seating in the chair next to it. He continued, looking at Hiruzen. "He's more like a younger brother." And then, his eyes posed in the boy yet again. "Is okay, Naruto, I explained everything they need to know up 'till now, about the... conditions in what you're living and the treatment of the villagers..."

"Uh, okay, but, what happened exactly? I don't remember." He asked, scratching his head in a nervous way. Shizune looked at Tsunade when she let go of his wrist and sat down in the foot of his bed. "The bandit?" She responded, looking at his eyes.

"Already taken cared of, both of them. Shizune, the woman who you helped with one of them, _drugged_ you and brought you here, to me, at Konoha for examination, and also for you to rest until the sedative wore off." At Naruto's _"Sedative?! What?!"_ the young woman herself came closer quickly apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry, Naruto," She said while gesturing with her hands, "but I didn't know how else to... uhm... make you stop." She concluded, smiling apologetic.

"Uh... Okay, I guess. But, what happened when I was... gone? I only remember until the guy had me in a headlock. After that..." He muttered frowning and massaging his very much healed neck with his hand, nothing out of the common remained, not even a scar, which had surprised all four of them when Shizune told them what happened.

"I would explain it if you would let me finish, brat." Tsunade said, losing her patience for a bit. She wasn't very good with kids.

"Geez, okay, grandma, no need to insult." At this, Tsunade gaped and glared darkly at him, a hand fisting.

"How the hell did you just call me, brat?!"

"Err, uhm..." The rest were looking, with equal smiles of embarrassment, at the pair exchanging insults and bickering, .

"Lady Tsunade, you're supposed to be the adult here..." Muttered Shizune.

"Extraordinary kid? It looks to me more like a cheeky bastard." Murmured Tsunade to the young man.

"Oi! I'm not a bastard, grandma!" And the bickering continued for a few more minutes, until Tsunade bumped her fist into the boy's head, and after he insulted some more, she continued talking.

"Like I said, kid, let me explain." They both glared, but Naruto emited a _'hmpf'_ , signaling her to continue. "The bandit slashed the side of your neck, deep cut though not deadly." At this, Naruto shivered and gulped. "But still, there would be a lot of blood, and a scar in your neck, but as you can see, there's nothing. Do you know why is that, brat?" He was deep in thoughts for a few minutes, but then shook his head.

"Wait— Tsunade, are you...?" Sarutobi extended his arm to her shoulder as in to stop her from talking more.

"He deserves to know, doesn't he?" She spoke firm without looking at her former teacher.

"Miss Tsunade, I understand you want to help, but Naruto has gone through a lot already, maybe we should..."

"Iruka, I get your protectiveness, but he **needs** to know."

"Know what? I'm right here! Stop talking like I'm not." Naruto was getting annoyed at their discussion about him without the boy having a say in anything. "What is it I need to know? Everyone in the village acts like they're in some big secret which I'm not part of. Not you too." Tsunade made a point of looking at each. Shizune sighed silently, accommodating the wand in her hand, Sarutobi shook his head looking to the side, regretful, and finally Iruka just sighed resigned. The young man nodded to the woman, as if she was expecting his approval.

"Okay, Naruto, this is... a lot to take in. And after, I want to make a proposition to you. I'd like it if you said 'yes', but is your choice and I will respect whatever it is, unlike what others did to me." She ignored the yelp of her teacher.

"Yeah, fine..." He breathed deeply, and then nodded. "I'm ready, what is it?"

And she started telling him. How fourteen years ago, a beast attacked the village and the school, and destroyed many lives and many homes. How his parents gave their lives for the sake of others and sacrificed themselves to save everyone, becoming heroes and legends, but so he himself could be recognized by all as a hero too, for being the one who restrains the demon, the one who's the _jailer_ of the beast known as _Kurama_ , great fox of the nine tails, worst demon of every to be and to come.

And now he knew why all the people in the village hated him, children and older, beat him and mistreated him at every opportunity they've got. They were scared, —scared of the demon taking over, or the beast getting free and attacking them again. They were angry, —angry for the families and the loved ones they've lost that terrible, horrible day. They wanted retribution, be that by beating a small boy or teenager or whatever, they didn't care. They wanted revenge. Besides, the boy was a demon, not a real person like them. The kids followed their parents' steps, so he had no friends, anyone, no sympathy.

Naruto heard all of this in silence, looking at his hands fisting the white sheets. Iruka's hand was on his shoulder, a sign of support in all this. Tsunade obviously didn't thought about sugarcoating the story, telling everything until the last gruesome detail of what his prisoner has done. Naruto didn't care. He wanted to know. He wished to learn everything and stop being in the dark all the time. As awful as the true could be, he could take it. He was hated all his life, life itself made him strong.

When Tsunade finished, there was such a silence in the room that you would hear if a small pin fell to the floor. It was suffocating, so Naruto decided to break the silence by asking one of the thousands of questions he had.

"What were my parents names?" He still didn't look up. He was comfortable playing with the trim of the sheets, better than seeing the grim faces of the adults, anyway.

"Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." Replied a new voice who just walked in the room. Naruto looked up quickly at the man. Old man with white hair going everywhere and with strange clothes. "You must be Naruto. Ah, yes, you look just like your parents. His eyes, her look." He continued coming closer to his bed.

"You knew them?" Who was this man? He passed his eyes through the other faces to see that they weren't immute to his arrival. "Who are you?" He asked, looking up again at the man.

"Jiraiya _of the Sanin,_ if you must know, Naruto. And of course I knew them, I was their teacher. They went to this school, brat." Naruto growled.

"What's with everyone calling me that?" He said, at what everyone laughed, the last man in arrive being the louder of them all.

"Sorry, kid, you make it so easy." Naruto emited a _'hmpf'_ , and when he saw Jiraiya smiling leeringly at Shizune, he muttered under his breath _'old pervert.'_ "What did you just call me, brat?!"

"Oh, no, not again..." Complained Iruka, shaking his head when the rest of them laughed, minus Naruto and Jiraiya who were still bickering.

"He deseves it." Tsunade said, glaring at her former schoolmate for leering at her assistant. "Anyway," interrupted, calling for the attention of everyone. "Jiraiya here will check your seal, Naruto. The one who puts Kurama in check, and who restrains him inside your body. The black out, this 'you not remembering' that happens is because Kurama takes over for a little time." Naruto frowned worriedly at this, as same as the others. "It must be something wrong with the seal. Knowing that no one checked it ever since your birth, it may be because of that."

"Okay, sure, go on, perv."

"Ugh—, brat." And more laughing, while the white haired man lifted the boy's shirt and started working.

.

* * *

.

"So, my proposition to you. You should stay at the Academy, attend like all the other students, like your parents, and learn magic. You've got potential, kid." Said Tsunade, finishing exminating his eyes with a little lantern. "Of course, you're a little bit late, but nothing that some extra hours of study and tutoring won't help."

"More study than normal? Ugh." He could see it now, he was going to be a slave, forever. But he was excited. He wanted to learn what those called magic, and withcraft or that wizardry nonsense. And his parents went to this school, too, used magic, so it must be great. Also, he wanted to get over his fear with the wands and have one of his own, and possibly, though he wouldn't get his hopes up, finally make some friends.

Tsunade chuckled before replying. "It won't be that hard, you'll see." And she continued with his examination. "Your father was a headmaster too, even."

"What? For real?" He smiled, excitedly when Tsunade nodded with a _'hmm'_ and a grin of her own.

"The fourth. He was great, well respected by everyone. Never saw him when he was in position, though, I was away during that time, but I always heard of him."

Currently, it was only the two of them. As soon as Jiraiya fixed his seal, Tsunade sent all the others to work on all the preparations for Naruto's attendance at Konoha Academy, or just Konoha, for short. Everything every Konoha student needed, Iruka would get him, books, clothes, tools, among other things. Sarutobi went to talk to the council about their mischiefs and deceives regarding the boy, and also letting them know about Tsunade's decision of allowing the boy to come to the school. Shizune dealt with the paperwork that piled up while both women were in the medic ward with the boy and before that at the village market.

And finally, Jiraiya went to get a few things for her, also bringing Naruto's _companion_ and his wand. In normal circumstances, Naruto would've been the one to go look for his wand, so it chose him, but thanks to his parents, he already had a wand, since a few years now. She didn't understand how, but his father's wand had chosen him as his previous users's succesor. Naruto's family was a peculiar one, full of secrets and things she didn't quite understand, even being as experienced as she was.

Of course, the boy could have said no to her proposition and all these preparations would have been for nothing, but she had known that he was going to say yes. Looking at him, he was just like his father, determined and courageous, but he was also very much like his mother, as enthusiastic and strong-minded as she could be.

"Ne, grandma Tsunade..." The woman sighed but let the nickname pass. She finished with his examination and started putting back everyhing she used. "Are there a lot of... Uhm, do lots of... Er..."

"Do you mean to ask me about how many students come here, Naruto?" At her question, the boy nodded sheepishly, embarrassed. She smiled softly. "It's a big cypher. Lots of prestigious families bring their children here, being the most _tactful_ in all the Lands." At his questioning gaze, she explained. "There is a school on each Land, you see, but they're more... complicated. They have different ways of teaching and learning, especially the one in the Land of Water." She shivered remembering the dark things the kids had to do to pass and be accepted in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Oh..."

"We are more..." She didn't want to seem proud or arrogant, but she was speaking the truth. She was being realistic and honest. Out of the biggest Lands, they worked the best. "Efficient, I think. Lots of splendid wizards and witches graduated from here. Now, how many students do we have here, _now_?" She let her bag with her medic utensils in the table next to her, sat down in the foot of the boy's bed, and continued. "Lots." Naruto cringed at this and started moping. _'_ _Great._ _I'm gonna be the only new_ _student_ _out of hundreds.'_ Tsunade smiled trying to reassure the boy, predicting where his thoughts went. "But as they're divided into houses, I'm sure you'll make friends quickly with the one's of your own house."

"House? I thought this was just one school?"

"Yes, but when they founded the school, they formed four houses to hold the incoming kids from far away to stay all year here, or where else would they stay and sleep? The village doesn't have that many apartments and houses." At her reasoning, he nodded, agreeing. "Each house for each founder, and each house for each type of person. Gryffindor for the ones with a courageous heart, Slytherin for those who seek ambition, Ravenclaw for the wise ones, and Hufflepuff for the loyal of heart and hard workers." She finished, standing up.

"You will be sorted in a house when you leave the medic ward. The sorting is not a test, I promise, it just tells you where you belong depending on who you are." Sensing the question Naruto was gonna ask, she hastily replied. "Not for your name, but for who you are inside your heart." At his puzzled face she chuckled. "Don't worry, Naruto, you'll understand later. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Uh, guess no, not for now..." He yawned after talking.

"Fine, rest now. It was a long day. You will need to be at your best when the classes start for you, tomorrow." She grabbed her bag, exchange goodbyes with Naruto, and left.

Only then he noticed how tired he was. All he discovered that day, with his past, his parents, the school, it was too much to process. He yawned again, laid back in his bed to get more comfortable, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about his classes yet, he was too anxious and nervous, and what would the other kids think about him?

Apparently, it was a man called Danzo and some other people of some council that shared this fault. If it wasn't for them, maybe Naruto could have started the school at his twelve years old, like everyone else. But well, nothing he could do now. Old man, as he liked to call the third Headmaster, would speak with that council. He couldn't help nicknaming them, Headmasters seemed way too formal for his liking, and besides, they didn't complain... much, so it was okay.

He could feel himself drifting to sleep, until it came, darkness, and then, a dreamless sleep. Last he heard was a deep voice in his head, _'This will be an interesting adventure for both of us, jailer of mine...'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **End of the chapter one.** The next chapter will be upload as they're done, so it could be one per week. Maybe longer, maybe sooner, we'll see.

If you read my story, that's enough for me. Thank you, and hope you liked it so far. If you've got anything constructive to say, about how can I improve and get better as a writer, let me know, please. If you want to say anything about the fic, what you thought of the intro, what you expect for the future chapters, who do you think will be in which house, feel free to do so. Until the next one!

P.S. I don't know how to make the spaces between cut lines work, so I fixed it like that, with dots, so sorry if you don't like them or ruin the reading or something. :(


	2. Chapter 2

On to the next chapter, but first, **author note.**

*First of all, in the first chapter, I described Tsunade as Headmaster instead of Headmistress, and described Naruto as blonde when it had to be blond. I just realized, I didn't notice it before, so I'm sorry for that, will change as soon as possible.

**Second of all, here come the houses and more characters! Yay! But first, a few changes you need to know.

 **Characters.** They might seem a little bit Out Of Character, but it's been so long since the last time I've seen or read Naruto (though I spoiled myself and know the ending), that I may have forgotten their personalities and attitudes and way of acting/talking. Sorry about that. **ALSO,** characters are 14 (that's the year when Naruto was away in his training with Jiraiya) so they're starting to look like they do in Naruto Shippuden. (For example, Hinata's hair is shoulder-lenght already, and same for the rest, slightly different but not fully 15yo yet) So, please, have in mind that.

 **Regarding Sorting.** According to Hogwarts Houses' wikia, the Sorting Hat takes in mind, for "sorting", the qualities the students value, rather than those of who they are, like, if you love courage above everything else but you're not so courageous yourself, you still could go to Gryffindor. However, in this story I'm sorting the characters with the qualities that makes them be who they are and how they are, not what they like.

Also, I'm not gonna use the Sorting Hat, sorry. I wanted to make this as much "Naruto" as possible, without losing the essence of the Harry Potter Universe. Instead of the Hat, I'm gonna go with the chakra paper Ninjas use to see their affinities, only it will be different... Every paper will turn into fire, but the color it shows is what tells you where you can go. Green for Slytherin, Red for Gryffindor, etc. You'll see.

 **Regarding Elemental Affinity.** "Each House represent one of the four classical elements: Fire (Gryffindor), Earth (Hufflepuff), Air (Ravenclaw), and Water (Slytherin)." (Taken from the Hogwarts Houses wiki) I'm not going to change Naruto's characters affinities or the Houses' elements, but as the houses have one specific element and the characters have another different element, I want to let you know that they won't match. Like, Naruto still has wind affinity, but will not be in Ravenclaw.

 **Wands.** I took some liberty with the wands designs.

Hope it's not very confusing all this. Sorry for the long note! Now, we can finally follow with the story.

.

.

* * *

 **It's a Konoha Thing**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

.

.

"First, you need to get over that fear of yours, brat." said Jiraiya, seating on a chair similar to Naruto's, in front of the boy.

It was very early in the morning and currently, they were in Jiraiya's cottage outside the school but still situated very near it, so in case they needed to contact someone from Konoha, they were just a few steps away. 'I _bet no one's awake yet',_ Naruto thought yawning openly.

He was supposed to start classes that day, but he had yet to be sorted in a house, and he still had reluctance when dealing with a wand, so they were going to work on that first, and then, hopefully, at dinner that night, he would be sorted and finally, next day, classes.

"So, how am I gonna do that, ol' perv?" He spoke tiredly.

"Ugh, you..." Mumbled Jiraiya hearing the nickname. He sighed when he realized that that was going to be his name from now on. "Whatever, it's not worth it." Naruto chuckled mischievously at his win. "Fine, your fear. You have to get used to the artifact. And, what the hell happened to you to fear it?"

"Well..." Naruto thought, while scratching his head in a nervous way. "The others in the village who had one, or visitors who passed by, used it always to have a good laugh at me." Naruto wasn't embarrassed to tell all this, they were just facts, things that happened and that were too usual in his life, or well, his previous life? _'Don't get you hopes up, remember.'_ He thought bitterly.

"They all ganged up on me and they did some tricks or something, I'm not sure what, but it burned my skin, or sometimes, they cut it." He replied, massaging his left hand, remembering how they tried to restrain him against the wall by nailing his hands way above his head. It was painful, and he didn't remember how he got away. Maybe, another of his blackouts. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya's face to see him frowning deeply and portraying a grimace, as in disgust. Did he say something disgusting? The old man let go of the breath he was holding, and straightened in his chair.

"Okay, look, kid. It's not gonna be easy, to eliminate that fear," at the boy's face going down, he quickly continued, "but, you will be able to control it." Naruto looked up again at his words, curiously. "We all have fears, Naruto. And they won't go away unless we make them to. Some of them, though, are stronger, and we can't make them leave completely, but we can control them so they'll be an advantage instead of a bother."

Naruto nodded, and stood up, hyperactive as he was when excited. "Okay! And how do we do that?!"

"Don't yell, brat!" He shouted, bumping the boy's head. _'Ugh!'_ "And sit back down. First, you're gonna hold the wand and get used to it. Until you do that, we can't go on."

Jiraiya then stood up, and went to retrieve the beautifully crafted wooden box over the counter of the chimney. He massaged the top of it, smiling sadly, remembering when he gifted said box to his former student. Ah, the memories. Only thing he has of them now. Jiraiya heard Naruto squirming in his chair, impatiently, and sighed. The boy had much to learn. He grabbed the box, turned and went to his seat again. Once comfortable, he looked at the boy who had a serious, determined face on, though he could see the sweat sliding down the boy's forehead, probably from his fear.

"You ready, kid?" At Naruto's nod, Jiraiya finally opened the lid of the box, took the wand in his hands, and closed the box leaving it in the small table next to their chairs. He smiled when he heard the intake of breath of the young one when he looked at the wand. Jiraiya knew it was perfect for the boy. It was a very peculiar wand, and Naruto was quite the peculiar one.

The blond observed with attention the wooden artifact in the old man's hands. The wand was long and thin, the top being a little bit sturdier than the tip. From the top of the wand going off to its middle was of a brown color so dark that it almost seemed black, while the rest of the wand consisted of a deep orange tone, almost dark red. In the darkest part, there were some symbols displayed, an unknown language by both of them. The wand was quite simple, yet still attractive.

"Huh." He wasn't expecting a wand like that. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he felt weird. "What are the symbols?" He asked, crooking his head.

"Don't know, and I'm a seal expert." Jiraiya sighed at his own incapacity to decipher what it said. "You know... It didn't use to be like this. The wand, I mean." At the boy's curious face, he continued. "It used to be a light brownish color, almost orange, and obviously without those things. But, after the Fourth's match with... well, you know who, something happened, a clash I think, and it changed the wand." Naruto looked more intently at it, trying to uncover its secrets.

"And it changed its master, to _you_." The blond looked up again at Jiraiya, this time perplexed. "Or the demon, but as he's inside you..." _'What? Why?'_ Naruto wanted to ask. And, as if the man could sense his questions, he replied with what he knew. "Sometimes, though very few, when two wizards or witches fight, the loser wand might choose the winner. It's not confirmed or anything, but that's what _I think_ happened when your father fought with the demon and couldn't kill it. And so does everyone else in the council and Tsunade. It's the only explanation we could come out with."

"So... because of what I have inside, this wand is, err, mine now?" He gulped. He would have to get used to working with it from now on, apparently.

"Yes. So, here you have it. Try it." He handed the wand to the boy, and he took it gingerly.

Naruto grabbed it with both hands. As soon as it touched his hands, he remembered, he felt it, the burning, the pain, being hurt all over, hot everywhere in his body. Fire going from his hands, to his arms, to the rest of his body, to his face. His hands were burning, hot, _hot,_ _ **hot...**_

"Hey, hey, kid!" Jiraiya snapped his fingers in front of the blond's eyes. Naruto didn't realize he was hyperventilating. "Is okay, is not going to do anything unless you make it to." He put both hands in the young's shoulders, and kept talking, trying to take him out of his trance, to calm him down. "Deep breaths, Naruto, is okay. It's not gonna hurt you."

In, and out. Deep breaths. He followed Jiraiya's words, breathing deeply, trying to snap out of it. They were just memories, not real right now, not hurting. He was a kid when it started, the attacks, he didn't even know about magic, so imagine the scare at witnessing the spells, the shock and confusion about why they were doing that to him, the pain and suffering of being hurt and no one to help him, the burns in his face, the burns in his hands. Deep breaths, the wand was not doing anything, it was okay, _"you are okay, kid"_ he heard when coming back to his senses. More breathing, he was calming down, he was okay.

"S-sorry..." He grimaced, he couldn't believe how weak he was, being scared of some memories, of a wooden _stick_. A stick who could do so much damage, though. "I'm fine." He reassured the man who was currently frowning deeply at him, worry all over his face.

"You sure, kid? We can postpone this."

"No! Is okay." He said quickly. No, he wasn't weak. He had had worse than this. He could get over this. He would. He tightened his hold on the wand. "I'm fine. Really, ol' perv, don't worry!" He laughed it off to ease Jiraiya and make him stop frowning so much. It was okay. They were just memories. He took a deep breath, and looked at the man's eyes. "I'm fine, now. Please, teach me everything I need to know, how to use it, how to control my fear."

At Naruto's determined look, Jiraiya finally smiled and nodded. "Okay, brat. Let's get this over with."

.

* * *

.

He spent all day since the very first light, listening to Jiraiya's and Tsunade's lessons about wands, magic, spells, houses, some magical creatures and few things more that made their way to his Beginner in Magic's lectures. Classes have started a couple months ago that year, so he was very _severely_ late. Darn, he had a lot to catch on. And now, the afternoon came, and with it, finally dinner.

Naruto felt with his fingers the texture of the robes he wore, the uniform that Iruka got him. He didn't know how he was going to pay back everything they gifted him, clothes, books, tools, a _pet_ , a toad who resided in Iruka's office for now, with most of his other things. It was all kinds of crazy, to be honest. But he was extremely grateful. No one ever had given him this much, or _care_ , like they did. Iruka, Grandma Tsunade, Old Man Sarutobi, even Shizune and the pervert, Jiraiya.

"Are you nervous, Naruto?" Iruka asked softly, standing next to him.

Nervous? _'You mean because I'm sweating this much?'_ Nah, why would he? He was only standing in front of the big, _big_ dining room with all the Houses' _gigantic_ still empty tables before him, the Staff's table behind him, and with this kind of old, tall altar-like thing. It was a pillar with a ceramic bowl where he was supposed to place a small _magic_ paper, which would tell him what house he was going to be in, in front of every single one. Ugh. Okay, maybe he was a little nervous. Or, even better, why not _a lot_ , he was damn trembling _**and**_ sweating now, for God's sake!

"Why the hell do I have to do this with everyone in front of me, Iruka?!" He shrieked in the yet empty room, grabbing tightly the sides of his robes. "Why can't it be in private, and then join their classes _silently_ with **no one** noticing?" Iruka chuckled at his attitude. 'It _isn't something to laugh about, Iruka! This are serious matters. Oh, God, I think I'm having a stroke...'_

"Relax, Naruto, is not that bad. They will remain silent while you go through your test. Everyone went through this. It has to be public, is only fair." The older said, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I'm alone on this. Everyone's attention will be in me! Oh, God." He replied, grabbing his hair. "Wait, a test?! Grandma said this wasn't going to be a test! What if I fail and have no house? Oh, God." He repeated the last words over and over, now messing with his hair and looking at the door from where the students would go in, any minute now.

Iruka grinned at the boy's acts of anxiousness, but he didn't laugh again. He wanted to put him at ease, not kill him with a heart attack. He understood why the blond was so nervous, this would define everything, what house to be in, and most important for the young—what friends and moral support he'd have for the remaining years of school. 'I _hope it's not Slytherin. They'd probably kill him there...'_ Iruka thought looking at him. Not that he had anything against the House, they were just... tougher.

The door cracked open slightly calling for both their attention, and the Staff of Konoha started walking down the long way to their table. _'Gah!'_ shrieked Naruto again, trying to smother down his hair and hide all the sweat visible, in his forehead and in his hands.

"Is okay, Naruto, nothing will go wrong. Good luck." He smiled reassuringly to the boy, but he was too anxious, hyperventilating. Before walking to the altar, Iruka heard _'I need oxygen, I think I'm going to die',_ which made him laugh again, though silently this time.

The staff, teachers mostly, walked down the aisle and sat in the long table waiting for the Headmaster and the D.A.D.A. teacher, who was always late for everything. Those who haven't met Naruto yet, looked at him with curious eyes. Some of them were excited and interested in having him as a student, others were annoyed with the runt who wasn't considerate enough to arrive on time, _years_ _prior,_ like everyone else.

And then, when Naruto less expected it, the students finally started coming through the door, stumbling one after another, some on their own, others in pair, some with larger groups, most likely friends and even _best_ friends. Naruto stopped manhandling his hair, tried to accommodate his robes as to be in his most elegant, and then intended to stop being so anxious. Yes, he was nervous, but no, he wasn't going to let them see him in a vulnerable state.

After most of the students were seated, Tsunade walked in with formal clothes. Apparently, the "initiation" for each kid was kind of a big deal in Konoha. When she walked by Naruto towards the table, she nodded at him to reassure him and put him at ease. It seemed that everyone wanted him to be calm, but his heart couldn't stop beating so fast. _'What if they don't like me? What if I do something and—?'_ No, he wasn't going to think the worst. He grow serious, standing up straight, then he sighed deeply and looked at the masses.

Tsunade, having reached her place in the table, looked at the other empty seat, and frowned at the tardiness yet again of certain man. _'Damn you, Hatake'._

"Sorry for being late, Headmistress." A gray haired man said in a low voice, coming behind her. "I got lost having to assist a granny—"

"Save it, Kakashi." Knowing very well what excuse he was going to use. He had already used it a few times, honestly, the least he could was tell a different excuse this time. "It's about to start."

"Hmm..." He went to stand behind his chair, right next to Tsunade's. "Is that him?" He eyed the uneasy boy standing a few steps away from them, in front of the middle of the Staff's table, but facing the Houses' tables.

"Yes. The son of Minato and Kushina. He's... nervous." Kakashi snorted at that. It seemed worse than that. "Don't blame him. He has had no one in his life except for Iruka, until now. He's about to meet new people who may or may not become his friends. He's in the right to be nervous. First impressions are everything, after all."

The murmurs were deafening, every looking at the lone boy. Naruto fidgeted a little in his place, but he succeed in standing still for the most part. Seeing as every student was already seating in their respective tables, the door closed. Tsunade lifted her cup and clanged it so to bring silence to the Hall. She took her eyes from one table to the other, watching the various faces looking at the single blond boy standing before the big table and near the Sorting altar.

"Welcome, students, new and old. Before starting the banquet of the night, I want you to meet the newest addition to Konoha, who will be attending his fourth year." At this, a new wave of murmurs and whisperings broke free, many curious, many surprised, and many more upset for this boy to have to do half the work of what they did.

Tsunade lifted up her arms signaling for silence again, and then put them down, letting them rest at her sides. "Do not worry, students. He will have the same treatment you received, including the same work. In a year time, he will have to accomplish enough study of those missing years, unless he wants to repeat school all over again." With this many students relaxed, and some even laughed. Naruto, for his part, cringed. He was **not** going to repeat.

"Now, let us begin with the sorting." She looked at Iruka who nodded and signaled the boy to come closer.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Presented Iruka. Naruto breathed deeply again, he calmed himself and walked towards Iruka, giving only a few steps when he walked on his robe and went crushing to the floor. To worsen the boy's embarrassment, many laughed cheerily at what happened.

"Silence! Silence, everyone!" She commanded. She narrowed her eyes at seeing that most of those who were laughing were from Slytherin. "Enough!" She said, punching the Staff's table. And with that, everyone stopped. She glared at no one in particular, and looked at Iruka and Naruto again. In the background, murmurs and whispers remained, but not as loudly as before.

The boy was beet red with embarrassment, but he seemed okay for the most part. Tsunade nodded and Naruto went to the young man again, this time without falling, thankfully. Iruka gave him the special paper for Sorting, and Naruto, after holding it in his hands for a few seconds, placed it in the Altar. Then, they waited.

.

* * *

.

The tables were curious as to see who got the new "genius" kid who would complete years of study into one. Some in Ravenclaw, for example, were exchanging theories, whispering among them. A dark haired boy with his hair tied back, however, had his head over his crossed arms on the table... He was snoring.

"Gah! Shikamaru!" Reprimanded a pink haired girl, bumping her fist into his head. "Wake up, you lazy idiot!" The boy growled at her hit, and then lifted his head and put it over his hand, glaring lazily at the girl.

"Troublesome woman." She stuck her tongue to him in a childish matter, and then turned around again.

"He's about to put his paper in. We should better watch." Interrupted a guy with dark glasses watching the scene in a serene calm. Shikamaru, on the other hand, sighed loudly.

"He'll go to whatever House he deserves to go, Shino."

"He may be of great advantage, though, if he's who I think he is." Continued the boy, narrowing his eyes at the _whiskers_ the new boy had. Shikamaru didn't know what his friend was talking about. ' _Unless... Could he be...?'_

"Hm? Whatever, is too troublesome. And, Sakura, I prefer to rest and find out later, if you don't mind." He replied, yawning, and accommodating himself once again.

"Idiot." Repeated the girl, without looking at him. She knew what Shino was talking about. It wasn't a secret about the _demon boy_ who had the beast inside him. Only, everyone thought he disappeared years ago when he left the village.

"Always the same..." Murmured Shino, shaking his head at the antics of his friends.

"I hope he doesn't come here, though." Said a blonde girl with lavender eyes, replying to another. "He's obviously clumsy. And I bet he's even dumb." Which caused some others around her to laugh.

"We shouldn't underestimate our potential classmates, Shion." Replied the dark haired boy, fixing up his glasses. "You could be surprised."

The blonde made a face at him. _'Why is he talking to me? Ugh.'_ "Whatever, bug boy." More laughing around her.

"Shh, he placed it inside!" Exclaimed excited Sakura, inching further from her seat. She couldn't wait for some new faces. But then looked over at the Slytherin table, where a group of friends were laughing, a boy with black hair smirking arrogantly. She blushed, thinking to herself, _'I seriously hope he isn't a jerk, though, like others...'_

.

* * *

.

Said boy was chuckling at a joke the white haired boy seating next to him shared. "Stop it, Suigetsu. The Headmistress will hear." He smirked, seeing the stricken reaction of his friend.

"Geez, Sasuke, don't scare me like that. She's bat crazy." He murmured.

"Both of you, shut up, you'll get us in trouble again!" A red haired with glasses joined the conversation. "Jūgo, tell them something." She muttered with her arms crossed, slightly glaring at their behavior.

"Karin's right. If we have another reprimand of Yamato..." Said the so called Jūgo.

"Nah, he won't risk suspending his genius student." Replied cheekily Suigetsu, looking at Sasuke. "On the other hand, that guy standing over there... He _is_ an idiot, isn't he? I can't..." And he started laughing again, tears in his eyes.

He may be an idiot, however, Sasuke was interested. A boy who was years late was accepted in Konoha all of a sudden? Just like that? He must be something special. "Dumb." He said under his breath, looking at said boy and remembering his fall.

"Gah! I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Muttered Karin gritting her teeth.

.

* * *

.

At the last two tables, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, were both excited and curious for the boy. Such were their emotions, that some of them couldn't stop fidgeting in their seats.

Over the first table, a little white dog was shaking his tail so fast, that it made some of the kids seating closed to him, to laugh. His owner patted him in the head and chuckled.

"Ah, Akamaru is just as excited. He will be one of us, ne, Akamaru? I can feel it."

"Geez, Kiba, you should have left him in your room." Spoke a girl with two buns in her head. "If he starts barking in the middle of the silence, we'll be in big trouble. And I say _'we'_ because it concerns the whole table." She reprimanded.

"Leave him be, Tenten. Akamaru is well trained after all, isn't he?" Said a big boy playing nervously with his fingers. He was hungry and couldn't wait for the dinner to begin already.

"Ha! Of course he is." His owner replied, looking at the dog. "He knows a few tricks already. Wanna see, Chouji?" He smirked mischievously when the other boy frowned and cringed, not trusting what those "tricks" could be.

"Whatever. As long as he behaves..." Finished the girl, looking back at the altar.

.

.

At Hufflepuff's table, though, things weren't so calm, everyone whispering and looking back at the new boy.

"Could he be...?" Said one student.

"What? You know him?" Asked another.

"My parents told me something about a boy..."

"What is it?" Other boy joined the conversation, and another and another, until they were murmuring among each other.

"That boy couldn't stop fidgeting since this started." A new voice closed to her started. "I bet he has tons of energy to spend, don't you think so, Hinata?"

"Eek! Huh?! What was that, Lee?" The boy chuckled, it wasn't common for the girl to space out like that, she must have been deep in her thoughts.

"The boy. Lots of energy. He would make an excellent sparring match to increase my defense." He continued, holding his chin with his hand, now imagining what could happen.

"Huh... Yes, I-I think so..."

The girl wasn't listening to what her housemates were talking about, not really. She was too busy trying to decipher if it was _**him**_ or not. She knew that boy. Or perhaps... No, it was him. Those cheeks weren't common, and his beautiful and intense blue eyes weren't something she would forget easily. Yes, it was him.

"Naruto..." She murmured only to her ears...

"Naruto? Oh! You know him, then, Hinata?" ...or that's what she thought, but according to her friend, she spoke too loudly... Or Lee had really nice hearing. She turned to see the exuberant boy, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"Uhm, j-just a friend?" How did she explain it?

"Ohh, a " _friend_ " now, huh?" She cringed. Guess Ino heard too. "How did I not know about this, Hinata?! I thought **we** were friends!" She proclaimed pouting, interlacing her arms under her chest.

"Ino, maybe Hinata didn't mention it as she didn't see him in a while?" Lee tried to help her, taking over the conversation.

"Yeah, something like that." She smiled then, remembering. "We met when we were younger."

"Oh, oh! I want to know everything!" Ino smiled cheekily.

"I think it will have to wait." Lee interrupted, signaling to the altar. "He put his paper in."

Everyone suddenly stopped. The whole ambient of the Great Hall quieted down and stood in deep silence. Breaths were hold, looks were put in the Altar's bowl, no one made a sound.

And then...

.

* * *

.

And then...

A strong fire ignited itself from the confines of the ceramic bowl, its flames shining brightly a beautiful vivid color.

Red. They were red flames, a red fire, signaling the house.

"Gryffindor!" Exclaimed Iruka at seeing the fire. But it was strange, he never saw a fire like this one, quite big and vivid. _'Must be for Kurama.'_ Thought Iruka. Soon, the applause (obligatory for some) came, and the hall was once again in joy and glee.

Naruto let go of his breath. He thought he could fail, anything could happen. Well, it already happened. He had made a fool of himself. He had to fall, didn't he? Damn his luck. But now, it seemed like it was forgotten.

He looked up at Tsunade's smiling face, then at Iruka's beaming one, who signaled him with his head to go join his House. His house, he had a house now, he belonged somewhere. He was beaming so much he thought his smile would break his face. Slowly, grabbing his robes so to not fall again, he made his way towards the Gryffindor table, who were currently standing and applauding louder than anyone.

 _"We have a strong one."_

 _"Yes! A powerful_ and _genius in our table? Sweet!"_

 _"I hope he isn't dangerous..."_ Were the murmurs among the table. Everyone had something to say about their new addition. Some hesitant about him, others welcoming.

When Naruto reached the table, a gray haired boy with glasses smiled congratulating him. He took Naruto's hand to give off a handshake, and then invited him to seat in front of him, which the blond happily did.

"Welcome, Naruto. My name's Kabuto, and I'm the prefect of this house." He started, looking at the boy. "If you need anything or have any question, don't doubt in coming to me."

"Yeah, thanks, I will." He laughed merrily, scratching his head in embarrassment. He was still nervous, but not so that he felt like he needed oxygen.

"Now!" Spoke Tsunade over the talking mass of students. "Let the banquet begin." And out of nothing, more food than what Naruto ever saw in his life appeared in the tables. He gaped, looking at all the food.

"And– and, we can... All of this?" He turned his head when a boy with a small dog laughed, but not in a mean way.

"Yes, everything you want, go on, eat." Answered Kabuto, starting to fill his plate.

"Quickly, before the best is over. Darn, I was starving." Said the boy seating next to Naruto. "Name's Chouji, by the way." By the time he finished talking, his plate was already a mountain of food piled up. How the heck is he gonna eat all of that? A brown haired girl laughed at his face.

"Get used to it, new kid. Chouji loves food more than anything, or anyone." _'Hey!'_ Yelled the boy with food in his hand."I'm Tenten, and that one with his dog, Akamaru, is Kiba. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you all, and thanks!" Naruto exclaimed grateful. Excited, he too started filling his plate with many things, especially some noodles thing that smelled delicious. _Ramen,_ supplied Chouji. Naruto didn't realize how hungry he was until that moment.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **End of long chapter.** Longer than the last one, at least.

Anyway, maybe this will have two to three more chapters.

Gah! I'm obsessed now with Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, or Assassination Classroom. Anyone know of it? I love it. I also love Onepunch-Man and Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. These are my current obsessions now that Naruto is over.

Anyhow, if you've got anything to say, constructive about the fic, or about those mangas, or about anything else, do so. :)

Next chapter we'll finally begin with classes, teachers, and Naruto getting to know the school. 'Till next time!

P.S. Also, is it 'seat down' or 'sit down'? English is not my first language, so, don't really know.


End file.
